Friends of the Stars
by Erin Primette
Summary: When Bella Swan moved to Forks after a tragic accident, she befriends a blue creature and names him Stitch. She does not yet realize that he is an alien and an illegal genetic experiment, until she comes across Captain Gantu, who was sent by the Galactic Federation to capture Stitch's creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Eventual Gantu/Bella in later chapters.
1. The Accident

I'm not really a Twilight fan, but I found it interesting to cross over this franchise with one of my favorite movies, Lilo & Stitch. I'm going to make sure that Bella is not a Mary Sue for this one.

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney.

The owner of this crossover is me! ;P

* * *

Bella and her mom, Renée, are driving down the highway at sunset. They recently had a good time at Castles n' Coasters this afternoon as a means of celebration as Bella recently earned her driver's license. Renée was talking to Bella about where to go for dinner, offering suggestions such as Subway, Pizza Hut, or even Denny's. After a short debate, they agreed on Subway, but as they began to pass by Metro Marketplace, Bella suddenly heard the screeching tires from another approaching car. Of course, Renée also heard the sound and tried to drive out of the way, but the traffic was not helpful and the swerving car smashed into theirs. To add insult to injury, their car was turned flat onto its hood, leaving Bella and Renée with injuries. Bella had to act quickly if she was to survive, but she couldn't forget about her mom either. Without hesitation, she smashed the window and crawled out, only to fall unconscious.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and it took her a while to realize that she was in the hospital. While looking around the room, she laid her eyes on her dad, Charlie, who was sitting next to her bed.

"Are you ok, Bells?" asked Charlie.

Bella nodded.

"Where's mom?"

"I hate to say it," explained Charlie, "but she didn't make it."

"_What?!"_ thought Bella, _"this __**can't**__ be true!"_

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She hadn't thought that such an incident would take away her mom, her best friend. Bella sat up before resting her head on Charlie's shoulder as she wept silently. Later on, she learned more details about the car accident, which was apparently caused by drunk teen drivers.

A few days later, after the funeral had been concluded with Renée's burial next to her parents, Bella was able to inherit a fraction of the property as she was seated with her dad on a plane headed to Seattle. She was starting to miss the warm sun that Phoenix happily provided frequently. During the long drive from Seattle-Tacoma International Airport to the small town of Forks, Bella tried to take her mind off the pain by playing Angry Birds on her smart phone. Bella did remember that she used to visit this town every summer until she was thirteen, even when Charlie and Renée were separated a year after her birth. Even then, she suspected that the pain for the loss was a lot worse for Charlie than it was for her, even when he worked as a Police Chief.

By evening, they arrived at a house which was not too large, which was supposedly her new home. Charlie helped her bring her luggage into the house as he led her upstairs into a room that only consisted of a mattress, but it was apparent that this was her new bedroom.

"Sorry if it's empty," said Charlie, "but I promise you that we'll go find some things that will brighten it up, ok?"

"Ok, dad," nodded Bella.

The next day, Charlie and Bella drove to the high school in the town to register for her classes, and then they went on a trip to Port Angeles to buy some furniture and other room decorations to brighten up her room. It was late afternoon by the time they got home, and after dinner, Charlie led Bella outside.

"You know I can't drive you to school every day," said Charlie, "right, Bells?"

"Right," nodded Bella, "at least I got my license."

"I heard," replied Charlie, "well, I thought that you would have a car that you could use to get to school."

Charlie presented her with a blue Prius.

"Thanks, Dad!" chirped Bella.

Bella gave Charlie a big hug. Perhaps it was worth reconnecting with him.

The next morning, after breakfast, Charlie wished Bella to have a good day as she drove to the high school. After getting her schedule along with some information forms from the main office, Bella headed straight for her homeroom class, although it took a while to figure out exactly where it was. She was happily greeted by her homeroom teacher, Mr. Tanner.

"All right, class," he chirped, "we have a new student here, and she just moved here from Arizona. Why don't you tell a little more about yourself, dear?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," said Bella, "but you can call me Bella. Also, please don't drink and drive."

The students in the room stared at her confusingly at what she said for a bit, which gave her a little chill down her spine. After her introduction speech, she scouted for an empty seat, which soon turned out to be two rows away from the teacher's desk. After some morning announcements that no one was paying attention to, Bella continued to keep her mind off the incident in Arizona while one of the boys sitting next to her started a random conversation with Mr. Tanner. One of the other boys sitting next to her, who looked like a nerd, soon caught her attention.

"So, you're the daughter of the Police Chief, right?" he said.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he continued, "I'm Eric."

Eric offered a handshake, which Bella easily accepted.

"So what brings you here?" asked Eric.

"My mom and I got involved in an accident caused by drunk drivers," explained Bella, "I was lucky, but my mom on the other hand, well, she didn't make it."

"What a bummer," commented Eric.

Bella started getting used to the students being friendly to her as time went by. Throughout her morning classes, she also met Jessica, Angela, Garrett, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Mike. By lunch, Bella was sitting with these new friends.

"So," said Jessica, "how did your first day go so far?"

"Well," replied Bella, "so far, no one's biting."

"I heard that Arizona has some nice weather," said Mike, "good for growing potatoes."

"No," corrected Eric, "that's Idaho, you idiot!"

"Oh, _**really**_?"

Everyone else at the table giggled at Mike and Eric's conversation.

"Well," said Angela, "maybe I should write that article about teenage drinking."

"Really?" prattled on Bella, "I have an example that you could use for it."

Soon, a teenage guy with spiky brown hair came into the cafeteria.

"There you are, Edward!" chirped Alice, "where were you this morning?"

Alice soon dragged this Edward boy towards Bella and the others.

"Who's he?" asked Bella.

"Oh," answered Alice, "sorry I forgot to mention him earlier, but this is Edward Cullen. Well, he is pretty much my foster brother. My parents took him in last month. He's new here, too."

"Hi," said Edward awkwardly.

Bella's not sure if she was just imagining things, but she was certain that the stare Edward gave her was pretty creepy. After a moment of silence, Edward gave in and left the group, leaving Bella at peace for now. Yet, at Biology, Bella felt a little more disturbed when she was seated next to Edward, so she tried ignoring him, while taking notes while her Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, was lecturing about combustion reactions and how to balance the equations associated with them. By the time class ended, Edward sped out of the classroom, much to Bella's relief.

* * *

This is just the beginning, readers. Now voice your opinion to the Galactic Federation!


	2. The Meadow

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney.

The owner of this crossover is me! ;P

* * *

Bella sighed in relief as she was lucky enough to have survived the first day at her new school. The cruise on the road went smooth for a while as she was currently driving home. Suddenly, Bella noticed a meteor fall out of the sky. She nearly started to panic, but then noticed that not only that this meteor was not huge like a massive asteroid would be, but it also left a green trail in its tracks. It crashed somewhere in the woods not far from where she was at in a matter of seconds. The shockwave it sent was not that powerful, even if it shook her a little.

Bella went back to focusing on driving home, but soon became curious about the recently fallen meteor. Bella soon decided to go check it out, so she pulled over on the side of the road and took the keys and her backpack with her after getting out of the car. Then, she entered the woods, hoping to locate the crater somewhere. It can't be _**that**_ far off, can it?

After a long while of meandering through the woods, Bella came across a meadow, and up ahead, she saw some sort of aircraft that didn't look like it was from Earth. As she cautiously approached the ship, she yelped in surprise as she suddenly came across this little blue, uh, thing. Well, when this blue creature laid its eyes on Bella, it cowered and growled at her at the same time.

"Whoa," exclaimed Bella, flabbergasted, "where did you come from?"

"Meega-o-itume!" spat the creature.

The phrase that it just spat out wasn't probably in English, but Bella couldn't really understand what it was trying to say. To add insult to injury, it appeared that this creature was getting ready to fight back. Bella soon figured out that it was probably scared, and she soon found a way to deal with it. She gently extended her hand, trying to be friendly.

"It's ok, little guy," smiled Bella, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature continued growling for a bit, but Bella was pretty persistent on one hand. It seemed like hours were passing by as Bella gently smiled at him while he was still growling. Eventually, it seemed apparent that the creature became curious of this human girl. He cautiously approached her and before long, he sniffed her hand. After that, Bella gently gave the creature a gentle scratch behind the ear, and he started purring, which astounded her. After a moment, the blue creature extended his paw to her.

"Hi," he said.

"_I guess he's not so bad after all,"_ thought Bella.

"So," said Bella, "what is your name?"

"6-2-6," he answered.

"Ok…"

Bella was not really that fond of this particular name for this blue creature. In fact, she did not like the idea of using numbers as names; she soon decided that she could give him a better name.

"How about I call you," suggested Bella, "Stitch?"

The creature instantly jumped up happily upon hearing her suggestion.

"_So Stitch it is,"_ thought Bella.

After gently picking up Stitch, Bella walked out through the woods back to her car. When she got in, Stitch curiously wandered about the interior of the car as Bella drove home. It was late afternoon by the time she got home as she carried Stitch into the house. Then again, Dad wasn't home yet, so Bella went into her room and started working on her homework, and Stitch apparently followed her.

"Hi," said Stitch.

"Do you want me to find something for you to entertain yourself with?" asked Bella, "I have homework to do."

Stitch then bit Bella's elbow.

"Hey!"

Bella gently brushed Stitch off her elbow, who then looked at her in confusion.

"Stitch," scolded Bella, "we don't bite. It's not polite, ok?"

"Ok," sighed Stitch.

Bella then introduced Stitch to her smart phone and worked on finishing her homework while Stitch played Angry Birds. A few hours later, Charlie came home. As Bella came downstairs, Stitch followed her.

"Hey, Bells," said Charlie, "how was your first day at your new school?"

"Well, I made some friends," replied Bella, "and no one was biting so far."

"Hi," said Stitch.

Charlie yelped in surprise as he glanced at Stitch.

"What is this creature doing here?" demanded Charlie.

"I found him on my way home," explained Bella, "he seemed to be frightened and lonely, so I let him tag along."

"He's not aggressive," said Charlie, "is he?"

"I don't think so."

"All right then," sighed Charlie, "you may keep him as long as he does not cause any trouble, understand?"

"Yes, dad," said Bella.

The next morning, on Wednesday, Charlie made Jimmy Deans for breakfast. After Bella finished getting ready for school, she headed out the door at the same time as Charlie did, yet Stitch followed them outside.

"Have a good day," said Charlie, "meanwhile, I've been asked to investigate a site of a meteor impact."

"Okay," replied Bella.

Even while Bella got into her Prius, she didn't notice Stitch sneaking into it. However, when she arrived at the school parking lot, she noticed that Stitch was hiding in the back seat.

"Stitch," warbled Bella, "what are you doing in my car?!"

Stitch didn't answer, he grinned instead. With that, Bella groaned in frustration. How was she going to explain this to everyone who sees him? She was starting to anticipate a bad day by then. Bella eventually brought Stitch with her while heading for the main office. In the school building, however, many students started staring at both of them as they passed by, which made Bella feel pretty awkward. The next thing she knew, she ran into the principal.

"So," commented the principal, "your dad is letting you bring pets into the campus, isn't he?"

"I didn't _**bring**_ him with me," protested Bella, "he stowed away in my car!"

"Heh, sounds like the little fella likes you," said the principal.

"Ok," sighed Bella, "what should I do?"

"How about I hold onto the fella for a while," suggested the principal, "and you can have him back after school?"

Stitch instantly growled at the principal upon hearing the suggestion.

"It's ok, Stitch," assured Bella, "no one's going to hurt you, I promise."

"Promise?" queried Stitch, confused.

"Friends make promises," explained Bella, "and keep them."

"Stitch and Bella friends?" said Stitch.

"That's right."

Bella turned back to the principal, while she handed over Stitch.

"Ok then," said the principal, "I'll find something to entertain the little dude for a while."

"Angry Birds?" chirped Stitch.

Bella then headed to her class as the principal let Stitch borrow his iPad so he can play Angry Birds. During lunch, her friends asked her about Stitch, eventually prompting her to explain as much as she can to them.

"So," pondered Jessica, "is Stitch some sort of alien?"

"I really don't know," said Bella.

"I think he's some sort of a dog," suggested Mike.

"Or maybe a koala," added Eric.

"I don't think he's a koala all," said Jasper.

"How about a mutated cat?" assumed Garrett.

Bella started laughing.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if Stitch is a cat or not," said Bella, "at the moment, I know that he likes to play Angry Birds."

"I don't care," grumbled Edward, "he's just a stupid dog."

"Excuse me?" spat Bella.

"Hey," scolded Alice, "play nice, Eddie."

"Shut up," sneered Edward, as he put his head down on the table.

"Has Edward _**always**_ been acting like this?" queried Bella.

"Well," said Emmett, "kinda. He was living on the streets when we took him in."

Later on, during Biology, Edward continued to stare at Bella creepily, which made her uncomfortable. She still ignored him and focused on paying attention. After school was let out, the principal returned Stitch to Bella as promised. Then, Bella introduced Stitch to her friends before returning home. Then, Bella learned some of the basics of Stitch's language as she did her homework. On Thursday, Stitch stayed behind as Bella headed for school, as he now learned the fact that his presence on campus would be disruptive, so he searched the entire house and ate every empty aluminum can he can find. Most of these cans were V8s that Charlie's drank frequently. After school on Friday, Alice led Bella out through the parking lot to her car, where she pulled out a small shopping bag.

"Is this for me?" asked Bella.

"Well," answered Alice, "Stitch likes to play Angry Birds, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Bella.

Bella then took a peek into the bag and pulled out a small yellow T-shirt that had an Angry Birds character on it.

"Oh," mused Bella, "you bought this one for Stitch?"

"Yep," said Alice.

"Thanks, Alice!" chirped Bella, giving Alice a friendly hug.

* * *

Now voice your opinion to the Galactic Federation!


	3. Jacob and Jumba

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney.

The owner of this crossover is me! ;P

* * *

Stitch demonstrated his signs of improvement by helping Charlie prepare breakfast on Saturday morning. Bella, Charlie and Stitch were eating breakfast without saying anything. Charlie was the first one to break the silence by the time their meal was almost finished.

"I'm going down to Billy Black's this afternoon," he said, "I'd like you to come with me."

"Ok," replied Bella, "can Stitch come, too?"

"Sure," answered Charlie, "just make sure he stays out of trouble, all right?"

"I promise."

After breakfast, Bella took a shower and got dressed while Stitch played Angry Birds on her smart phone. Before noon, Bella and Stitch were ready to go, and Stitch was wearing his Angry Birds T-shirt. However, there was one problem…

"Oh, great," grumbled Bella.

Her smart phone was running low on battery power. She turned to face Stitch.

"Stitch," crabbed Bella, "were you playing Angry Birds all night last night?"

Stitch bowed his head in guilt as he nodded.

"Bells," interrupted Charlie, "aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, but I still need to charge my phone," replied Bella.

"You can charge it at Billy Black's," replied Charlie, "come on."

Bella eventually agreed to Charlie's suggestion and brought the charger with her as Stitch followed her to her dad's car. The ride to the Quileute reservation went quite smoothly without Stitch succumbing to the temptation of causing mischief. When they arrived, they were greeted by Billy Black and his grandson Jacob. Charlie and Billy headed off to talk about fishing and baseball, leaving Jacob with Bella and Stitch.

"Hey Bella," said Jacob, "long time, no see."

"Same here," replied Bella.

"I see that you brought a little blue dude here," commented Jacob, glancing at Stitch.

"This is Stitch," said Bella, "I found him in the meadow not far from here last week, and my dad said that he could stay with me as long as he behaves himself."

"Well," mused Jacob, "he _**sure**_ is a cute little fella."

"Takka," said Stitch.

"Huh?"

"Stitch says thank you," said Bella.

"Oh," chuckled Jacob, "so he talks in a made-up language!"

"I guess you could say that," giggled Bella.

After sharing a brief moment of laughter with Jacob, Bella took a brief minute at Jacob's house to plug in her charger. Then, she left her cell phone to recharge while she went back out, but she soon realized that Jacob and Stitch weren't at the driveway. It took her a while to find them in the garage, along with some of his friends.

"There you are, Jacob," said Bella, "why would you disappear on me like that?"

"Sorry, Bella," apologized Jacob, "but Sam asked me to help fix one of the motorcycles."

"You could've told me earlier."

"Meega help?" requested Stitch.

"Sure," agreed Jacob, "I don't mind."

"What?" exclaimed Bella.

Soon, Stitch started digging into the toolbox and pulled out some tools before approaching the motorcycle. After what seemed to be seconds, Stitch successfully fixed up the motorcycle to its acceptable condition.

"Wow," exclaimed Sam, "this little guy's got talent!"

"Really?" added Jacob, "maybe we should give this little sucker a test drive."

Bella turned to Stitch.

"How were you able to handle that?" asked Bella.

"Maybe he's a natural," suggested Jacob.

Soon, Jacob and his friends brought Bella and Stitch along out into a field within the reservation so they could give the newly fixed motorcycle a test run. Alice and Garrett were already there when they arrive.

"Hi, Bella!" chirped Alice.

"Alice," exclaimed Bella, "what are _**you**_ doing here?"

"Garrett and I thought we could pass out some delicious cupcakes to the guys here," said Alice, "I'm just tagging along."

Alice turned to Stitch.

"What do you think of the T-Shirt I got you, Stitch?" asked Alice.

"I like Angry Birds!" chirped Stitch.

Everyone sat down to lunch and cupcakes. After that, Sam got on the motorcycle, ready to give it a test drive with everyone else watching. Meanwhile, Stitch suddenly turned his head towards the woods.

"What is it, Stitch?" asked Bella.

"Jumba!" chirped Stitch, as he soon sped off out of Bella's lap.

"Stitch, wait!" shouted Bella, "where are you going?"

Bella wasted no time as she pursued Stitch through the field and into the woods, leaving the crowd behind. They were eventually deep inside the woods by the time she caught up with him.

"Geez, Stitch," scolded Bella, "_**why**_ would you just wander off like that? It's not safe! Come on, we should head back."

"Jumba!" protested Stitch.

Suddenly, Bella laid her eyes on a bald, overweight purple alien with four eyes. To her surprise, Stitch jumped up and down in joy, and the alien soon noticed the two.

"Ah," exclaimed the alien, "there you are, 626!"

"Huh?" warbled Bella.

"Oh," chirped the alien, "you must have befriended 626, I assume?"

"What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?" spouted Bella.

"Oh, let me introduce myself," said the alien, "I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba. You see, I was commissioned to create the most constructive genetic experiments in the galaxy last year."

"What are you, an alien psycho?" scoffed Bella.

"I'm not kidding," continued Jumba, "you see, I'm in deep trouble. I fear that someone has set me up, and now I'm being hunted down. Would you please help me?"

Bella shook her head and then picked up a nearby rock, which she instantly threw at Jumba.

"Piss off," spat Bella, "you creep!"

Bella instantly scooped up Stitch into her arms and sped from Jumba as fast as she could.

"Wait!" protested Jumba, "little girl, wait!"

Sadly, Bella and Stitch were already out of his sight. She barely managed to escape with Stitch in her arms and managed to hide herself in a downed tree trunk, hoping that this Jumba guy will soon give up the chase.

"That was close," sighed Bella.

"Gaba ika tasoopa?!" protested Stitch.

"I don't really know what you think," replied Bella, "but I think that this Jumba guy is a crazy psycho."

"Naga-takabah," said Stitch.

"What," asked Bella, "you don't _**believe**_ me on this one? Why not?"

Stitch squirmed out of Bella's arms before he turned to face her. Then, he pulled out another pair of arms as well as a pair of antennae and some back spikes. This caused Bella to gape in surprise.

"Oh god," exclaimed Bella, "you're an alien, too?!"

Stitch nodded.

"Jesus, why didn't you tell me earlier?" demanded Bella.

"Sorry," whimpered Stitch, "but meega was seen as criminal. Meega was scared so meega seek shelter here."

"You were seen as a criminal?" asked Bella, "how?"

"Meega so scared that meega destroyed lab," continued Stitch, "meega didn't mean to hurt anybody. Meega naga want to be bad guy."

"Ok," grumbled Bella, "please tell me I'm going crazy."

"Bella not crazy," said Stitch, "Bella friends with Stitch."

Bella smiled in relief.

"That's true," said Bella, "we're still friends, no matter what happens."

After giving Stitch a hug, Bella carefully scrutinized her pockets for her cell phone, wondering if her dad sent her any text messages, but then she suddenly realized that she left it at Jacob's house to recharge.

"Ugh, damn it," ranted Bella, "I forgot my cell phone!"

Stitch raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Hey Stitch," requested Bella, "could you check to see if the coast is clear?"

Stitch nodded and then he skittered out from the hiding place before surveying the woods.

"All clear," said Stitch.

"Ok then," replied Bella, "we should head back, before my dad starts to panic."

Stitch then pulled his extra limbs, antennae and spikes back in before hopping into Bella's arms. Then they started to meander through the woods, hoping that they could return to Jacob's house as soon as possible.

* * *

Now voice your opinion to the Galactic Federation!


	4. Abducted for Answers

I've been looking forward to introduce Captain Gantu into this story. Why? Because I like him, and I think he's sexier than Edward Cullen. ;P

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney.

The owner of this crossover is me! ;P

* * *

Bella and Stitch didn't realize that they've been going in circles for a while, so they got lost pretty easily. Suddenly, Stitch started growling as if he sensed a disturbance in the force.

"Stitch, what's wrong?" asked Bella.

"Gantu!" fussed Stitch.

"Huh?"

Bella didn't really understand what Stitch was trying to say, so she let him down onto the ground. Soon, she heard a faint sound of heavy footsteps, but as she looked around, she couldn't find anyone suspicious.

"_I guess I must be imagining things,"_ thought Bella.

"Goobaja!" said Stitch, as he jumped back into Bella's arms.

Bella once again continued to speed through the woods, until…

"There you are, abomination!" bellowed a baritone voice.

Bella yelped in surprise when she suddenly ran into a massive bipedal alien whose face pretty much resembled a shark. She even stumbled backwards. Stitch instantly approached the massive alien as if he's ready for battle, while growling at the same time.

"Stitch!" cried Bella in panic.

The massive alien had a blaster in his hand and was now pointing it at Stitch. Bella wasted no time as she got back on her feet. Then she jumped over Stitch, stood her ground, set her arms wide apart and looked straight up at the alien intently.

"Stop!" she shouted, "you're scaring him!"

"You _**dare**_ stand between me and Experiment 626?" huffed the alien, referring to Stitch.

"Stitch is my friend!" protested Bella.

"Ridiculous," hissed the alien, "he is _**too**_ dangerous to be a friend!"

"He didn't mean to hurt anyone," warbled Bella, "who are you?!"

"I am Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federation," declared the alien, "and I've been sent here to capture Experiment 626 and Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"Wait, Dr. Jumba," asked Bella, "you mean that alien psycho that calls himself a scientist?"

"So you _**have**_ seen him," said Gantu, "Dr. Jumba is charged for illegal genetic experimentation. Experiment 626 bears destructive instincts that will endanger countless innocent lives, even yours."

"That's not true," protested Bella, "Stitch can change for the better, and I have seen it! I know that he can succeed."

"Don't let him fool you," demanded Gantu, "now hand him over!"

"No!" spat Bella.

"Do you want the abomination to _**kill**_ you?!" warned Gantu.

Bella suddenly froze in fear. She hadn't really thought if Stitch was really capable of killing her. She glanced at Stitch, who is already trembling in fear.

"Bella?" peeped Stitch.

"Stitch," grumbled Bella, "I just don't know what I should do. You didn't _**really**_ cause this much trouble, did you?"

"Ih," said Stitch in guilt.

"You're wasting my time, miss, uh…" interrupted Gantu.

"You can call me Bella," said Bella.

"Well," continued Gantu, "I'm sorry, Bella, but you're going to have to say goodbye to him."

Bella shook her head.

"What? No, just no!" protested Bella, "I can't just abandon him, it's not fair!"

Gantu placed his blaster back into its holster before pulling out a container pod and opening it.

"Very well," ordered Gantu, "you're coming with me."

Bella and Stitch were instantly scooped up into the container pod as Gantu placed it onto his sling. Stitch struggled to break out, but the container pod was beyond his capability as Gantu meandered through the woods. It was only a while by the time they reached the meadow, which was apparently the same place where Bella first met Stitch. The only difference that she saw was that there was another ship perched in the meadow, which apparently belonged to Gantu. After heading into the cockpit, Gantu separated Stitch and placed him in a highly secure cell. Then he placed Bella into a seat which fitted her before buckling her in.

"You should be ready for the trip," said Gantu, "now stay out of trouble, you two."

"_Great,"_ thought Bella, _"Dad is __**so**__ going to ground me for this…"_

After that, Gantu settled into his seat before activating the ship. It wasn't long before it started to take off. As it lifted out of the woods, Bella managed to get a glance out of the window to gaze at most of the town of Forks. But this was short-lived as the ship soon lifted high into the clouds. Bella then glanced at Stitch, who was giving her the puppy eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Stitch," said Bella, feeling a little downcast.

Stitch placed his hands on the glass seal as he bowed his head in sadness. After a long while, the ship entered outer space. Bella soon noticed an even larger spacecraft in Earth's orbit. Before long, Gantu maneuvered his ship into the mother ship's hangar. Then, Gantu turned to Bella.

"All right," said Gantu, "the Grand Councilwoman is waiting for you two. Now I want you to stay close, and don't cause any trouble. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied Bella.

Gantu then unbuckled the seat and set her down onto the ground. Then, he turned to the cell and placed Stitch into the container pod. After that, Bella started following Gantu outside. As he led her down the ramp of his ship, Bella soon laid her eyes on a female alien that kind of looks like a blue version of a Grey. Was this the Grand Councilwoman that Captain Gantu was talking about?

"I see that you have captured Experiment 626, Captain Gantu," said the Grand Councilwoman, "but I did not ask you to bring along this human."

"She was with the abomination when I found him," explained Gantu, "I was trying to convince her to hand him over, but she refused, so I had no choice. I believe she is simply letting the experiment use her as a living shield."

"Stitch did not do that!" spouted Bella.

"I _**said**_ stay out of trouble!" scolded Gantu, as he turned to Bella.

"Calm yourself," interrupted the Grand Councilwoman, "Captain Gantu."

The Grand Councilwoman soon approached Bella.

"What is going to become of Stitch?" fretted Bella.

"Are you referring to Experiment 626?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

Bella glanced at Stitch, who was still in the container pod as he gave a sad expression before glancing back at the Grand Councilwoman.

"Yes," nodded Bella.

"Well," continued the Grand Councilwoman, "the Council has not decided his sentence yet, but we will once we have captured Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"Wait," interrupted Bella, "Dr. Jumba?"

"You know him?" asked the Grand Councilwoman, confused.

"I met him only recently," answered Bella, "he said that he was being set up for some sort of scandal, but I _**really**_ don't understand what he meant."

"I see," said the Grand Councilwoman, "well then, Miss, um..."

"Isabella Swan," added Bella, "but you can call me Bella."

"Right," continued the Grand Councilwoman, "as I was saying…"

For a while, the Grand Councilwoman explained to Bella on how Stitch destroyed Jumba's lab before he was captured. She even explained about his trial, and how he managed to escape captivity.

"Ok," said Bella, "I think I understand why. He probably did these things because he was frightened."

"How do you know?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"When I first met him in the meadow," explained Bella, "he looked as frightened as I was. Luckily, I managed to build trust with him, and we became friends over these few days ever since."

"I see," said the Grand Councilwoman, turning to Gantu.

"Would you be willing to let out 626 so Miss Swan can demonstrate?" requested the Grand Councilwoman.

"Grand Councilwoman, are you serious?" protested Gantu, "the abomination could _**kill**_ her if I let him go! You can't honestly believe what this girl says?!"

"I think you'll find I can," assured the Grand Councilwoman, "Captain Gantu."

Gantu sighed in disappointment, but he then released Stitch from the container pod, who then walked up to Bella. Soon, Bella knelt down and gently scratched behind his ears.

"Stitch," asked Bella, "are you ok?"

"I'm ok," chirped Stitch, "I'm fluffy!"

Many of the aliens in the hangar, including the Grand Councilwoman and Gantu, were surprised that Stitch has not attacked anyone.

"Impossible," muttered Gantu.

"I believe we have seen enough to prove your point, Miss Swan," said the Grand Councilwoman.

The Grand Councilwoman turned to Gantu.

"Captain Gantu," said the Grand Councilwoman, "we should head back to planet Earth. Dr. Jumba Jookiba is still at large. And we should bring along Agent Pleakley."

"Very well," acknowledged Gantu.

The next thing she knew, Bella and Stitch were accompanying Gantu, the Grand Councilwoman, Pleakley and several soldiers on a voyage back to Earth. Bella is looking forward to finding a solution that will bring out some answers.

* * *

How will Bella deal with Jumba **_this_** time? Now voice your opinion to the Galactic Federation!


	5. Hämsterveil's Big Setup

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney.

The owner of this crossover is me! ;P

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the reservation, Charlie started to panic when he realized that Bella was missing, so he enlisted some of the Quileutes and a few fellow officers to conduct a search party. While the search party started searching through the woods, Alice set out for a stroll in the woods as well. She did remember seeing Bella chase Stitch in the woods. After a while, it seemed that her personal bet has paid off as she came across the overweight purple alien who seemed to be frantically searching for something.

"Can I help you?" asked Alice.

The alien glanced at Alice.

"You don't look like that little girl I met earlier," said the alien.

"Wait a second," paused Alice, "you met Bella?"

"Oh," marveled the alien, "was that her name? Well, I'm Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"Nice to meet you," replied Alice, "I'm Alice Cullen. I don't what you did that spooked Bella, but everyone is looking for her, and she has this cute little blue critter named Stitch."

"This Bella calls Experiment 626 Stitch?" pondered Jumba.

"Wait," interrupted Alice, "Experiment what? Don't tell me Stitch is an alien like you are!"

"Well," replied Jumba, "when I first met Bella, she didn't even believe me. And she even threw a rock at me."

"Oh," breathed Alice, "I'm sorry."

"That's ok," mumbled Jumba, "I guess a genius like me can't stay hidden in the closet forever."

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Experiment 626 is just one of the many experiments I created," explained Jumba, "you see, I was hired by Dr. Jacques von Hämsterveil for this task. He wanted the most constructive experiments that the galaxy has ever seen. I thought I was fulfilling a purpose, serving my galaxy, if you will. But over these few years, I did not realize that I was being set up, until I was wanted for unauthorized experimentation."

"Jumba," moaned Alice, "why would you _**do**_ that? Isn't it considered breaking the law?"

"I know," continued Jumba, "I know. After realizing that I've been set up, I set off to find a way to dispose of the experiments before I get brought to justice. Sadly, when I escaped my lab, I left 626 behind. And not only that, when I came to this planet, I accidentally spilled the container carrying all the other 625 experiments, so they are now scattered. Oh dear Alice, what have I done?"

"Wow," exclaimed Alice, "that's like the _**freakiest**_ moment that I've ever been through! I have an idea, how about we start finding the other experiments and maybe we can find Stitch, or in your case, 626 and maybe even Bella?"

"Why thank you," chuckled Jumba, "I didn't think anyone understand me, especially you."

Jumba and Alice then settled on to search the woods for experiment pods, which, according to Jumba, are sphere-like objects that each have a number on them. In the middle of this simple scavenger hunt, the ordeal was suddenly interrupted by Jumba's communicator going off, and he answered. It turned out that it was this Hämsterveil guy who called.

"Jumba," demanded Hämsterveil, "where are the experiments? You are _**supposed**_ to have delivered them a few months ago! Have you been slacking off these days?"

"Sorry Hämsterveil," fussed Jumba, "but there have been complications, and I'm now wanted as a fugitive. I can't give them to you now."

"No excuses," snarled Hämsterveil, "how am I supposed to conquer the Galaxy if you are _**too**_ lazy to deliver the experiments, fully ripened?"

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Jumba, "_**you**_ said that you were going to use them for constructive purposes, for the good of the Galaxy!"

"Who cares?" screeched Hämsterveil, "I deserve to be the ruler of this stinking Galaxy, and you are _**not**_ making it easy for me! I'm going to track you down, and when I find you, you'd _**better**_ have all the experiments ready to go, and if you don't, I'm going to _**KILL**_ you!"

"What?" whispered Alice.

Just then, Hämsterveil hung up on Jumba. Alice soon noticed that there was fear in Jumba's eyes.

"This is bad," muttered Jumba, "what do I do, Alice? If I just turn myself in to the Galactic Federation, they might send me to exile on a desert asteroid. And even if I don't, I'm still marked for death."

"Maybe I can help you explain everything," suggested Alice, "if you want."

Jumba gave out a sigh as he and Alice continued to meander through the woods. The next thing they knew, they found themselves at La Push, where Charlie and a few others, including Jacob and Garrett, are wandering about in their search.

"Any sign?" asked Charlie.

"None as far as I know," answered Jacob, "sorry."

"Jesus," muttered Charlie, "it would've been easier to find her if she had her phone with her."

Just then, Garrett noticed Alice nearby as well as Jumba.

"Hey Alice," said Garrett, "did you find a witness?"

"Sorta," replied Alice.

Before they could go further in their conversation, everyone suddenly felt a burst of wind and they all turned to see a giant spaceship descending from the sky before it landed on the beach. When the hatch opened up, out came Bella, Stitch, Gantu, Pleakley, the Grand Councilwoman, and several alien soldiers. Seeing Bella alive and unscathed was just enough for Charlie's face to light up.

"Bella!" he called.

"Dad?" warbled Bella.

Bella then sped toward Charlie before they embraced in a hug. Meanwhile, Gantu noticed Jumba's presence. Upon his silent command, a few of the alien soldiers sped toward Jumba and had him handcuffed and brought before Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman.

"Wait," called Alice, "I can explain!"

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba," bellowed Gantu, "you are under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation!"

"Well," sighed Jumba, "I guess Hämsterveil can't _**make**_ me give him the experiments now."

"I'm sure you would have a price to pay," replied the Grand Councilwoman, "agent Pleakley, escort Dr. Jumba Jookiba aboard the ship, where he will be taken to the prison facility to await trial."

"Yes, your Majesty," acknowledged Pleakley.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Alice.

Just then, all eyes are on Alice.

"Do you have something to say in Dr. Jumba's defense?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Well…"

Alice then relayed the information of what Jumba told her about his motive behind the experimentation and how Hämsterveil, the individual who hired him to create the experiments, was also the same person who apparently betrayed Jumba. After Alice finished, the Grand Councilwoman turned to Jumba.

"Is all of this true?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

Jumba nodded.

"I hereby sentence you to exile on the Planet Earth," declared the Grand Councilwoman, "Pleakley, I am placing Dr. Jumba Jookiba under your supervision."

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Pleakley.

"Captain Gantu," continued the Grand Councilwoman, "I am counting on you to find the rest of the genetic experiments."

"Very well," replied Gantu.

Just then, Bella joined in.

"Well," she said, "I did meet Stitch, so does that mean I get to leap into the fray?"

"What?"

* * *

Now voice your opinion to the Galactic Federation!


End file.
